Mirrors
by StarkidGleek12
Summary: "Why have you stayed?" she asked him one night. "You've always been worth it to me." he answered honestly. Read on for more. Rated M for sexy times and language. I own nothing related to glee. Please read and review.


**A/N: Hey everybody! I got bored so I decided to challenge myself to write a M-rated smutty ryley one shot since there's not much of those. I figured everyone needed a little bit of ryley sexy time. I might write another one. It's surprisingly easy when your OTP isn't getting any action on the show ;) Anyways, you'll have to pretend that Ryley is endgame for this. I own nothing related to glee. Please enjoy this story and read and review :)**

"Ryder? Can I ask you something?" Marley said to her boyfriend, who was cuddling with her in her bed on a Friday in the late afternoon after school, eating pizza and watching a movie.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" he asked, turning over to face her.

"Well, we've been dating since last year, so why have you stayed? I mean, you should've gave up on me when I kept turning you down." she asked him truthfully.

"Marley, are you breaking up with me? Because I thought everything was going great." he asked, starting to freak out, making Marley laugh slightly.

"God, no! Of course it's going great. I love you so much Ryder. I've just always wondered why you never gave up on me. There's nothing special about me." she said, looking at her boyfriend sadly.

"Marley, what is this about? You've always been worth it to me. You're not like any other girl." he told her softly.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm always looking for something to sabotage every good thing that's happened to me." she answered, burying her face in his chest so he couldn't see her crying.

"Hey Marley, look at me. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I know you're scared but I'm not going to leave you like everyone else has. And besides, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." he told her as he gently held her face up to his.

"You don't mean any of that." she replied bitterly.

He sighed deeply, wishing he could prove to her how much she meant to him.

"Of course I do. I love you Marley. And I'll give you some of my favorite reasons why I stayed so long." he said as he climbed on top of her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You're beautiful, for one." he murmured as he kissed her lips softly.

"You're talented as hell." he said as he moved his lips to her cheek.

"You're smart. There's nothing sexier than a girl with brains." he smirked as he made his way to her earlobe.

And you're the most caring person I've ever met. You always put others before you." he whispered, softly leaving a trail of kisses on her neck as her breath hitched.

"Have I convinced you enough?" he smiled as he looked back at her face and caught a loose tear on her cheek.

"Was that all?" she said weakly, holding him close to her.

"Those were just the few best ones." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I still think you're lying, but I don't mind. I love it anyways." she muttered breathlessly. She connected their lips with a sudden energy that took Ryder by surprise.

He gently ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for permission for entrance that she granted. The kiss, which started out slow and passionate, deepened quickly and soon enough they needed to come back up for air but went back to each other. This wasn't like their other make out sessions. Maybe it was the fact they shared such an intimate moment. Or maybe it was because they were getting an adrenaline rush from being alone in the house and her mom wouldn't be back until the morning. Ryder ran his hands along the curves of her body, causing her to sigh deeply in pleasure. Marley's hands played underneath his shirt as she felt every muscle, making Ryder suddenly feel warmer all over. He ran his mouth along her neck, purposely leaving a mark so everyone knew that she was his.

"God, Ry. That might have actually convinced me." she moaned, turning Ryder on even more.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her seriously, feeling the both of them losing control with each tender caress.

"Um. If I told you I was ready, would you believe me?" she asked him just as seriously.

This took him by surprise. "I'm not sure. Are you ready for this? I mean, I have protection but your mom could be home at any moment. Don't you want your first time to be someplace more, special?" he mumbled.

"Ryder, I want you to make love to me. I love you and I'm ready. It's always been you. Ever since _Grease_. My mom won't be back anytime soon and when you're with the right person, it doesn't have to be somewhere special." she told him quietly.

"Now I think you're lying." he smirked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured, kissing her softly.

"Yes." she sighed, falling into his touch.

"I promise to be gentle." he breathed back.

"Who says I want you to?" she demanded of him, turning loose a repressed heat from his insides.

Marley kissed him fiercely and their tongues clashed, battling for dominance. Marley tried to pull off his shirt, but didn't want to stop kissing him, because she was afraid she'd chicken out. He took the hint, and only stopped for a moment to lift his shirt off. She smiled when she saw his defined and strong chest, knowing she was safe in his embrace. He played with her shirt, easing his hands underneath it.

"Do you mind?" he breathed, causing her to whimper softly. "It's fine." he reassured her as he helped her ease it off completely, revealing her tightly fitted bra. Ryder took in every inch of her, from her tangled and disheveled hair, her kiss-swollen lips and lust-filled eyes, to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"God, you're sexy." he breathed.

"Now you're definitely lying." she laughed mirthlessly, rolling her eyes at him.

"No I'm not. Let me prove it." he said simply, ducking his head to her stomach and chest, kissing as much as it as possible.

"Oh fuck, Ryder!" she screamed as he worked his mouth down her body while lightly massaging her breasts.

"Someone has a dirty mouth." he growled, working his mouth back up, lingering on her aroused and taut breasts.

Ryder suddenly felt a shock on his lower half as Marley gently stroked him.

"Damn, I don't think I was ready for that." he said surprised by the gesture.

She smiled mischievously as she played with the waistband of his jeans, slowly pulling them down.

He reciprocated by pulling off her leggings and threw the loose clothing off the bed. Ryder was desperate to explore her body but noted that their underwear was preventing this. He gently inserted his fingers into her center, causing her to yelp slightly. He started a rhythm and slowly broke down her walls.

"You're so wet." he smirked as his hands left her body. Then, he deliberately removed her underwear and positioning himself lower as he locked her knees and moved his tongue inside of her, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"God Ryder, stop teasing. Just do it already." she begged.

"Your wish is my command, princess." he whispered as he unhooked her bra and threw it over the side of the bed. Then the underwear was completely off the both of them and Ryder pulled her flush against him as he became more erect.

"Oh shit. There's something we have to do first." he growled in frustration as he got his wallet off of her bedside table and dug through it.

Marley was hoping he'd hurry up, because his anatomy was brushing against her lower half, driving her insane. She saw the foil wrapper of the condom and helped him open it up. Once it was on, they went back to each other.

"Now where were we?" he moaned, making her almost come right then and there.

"Oh shit Ryder! That feels so amazing!" she breathed as he started a rhythm inside of her. She moaned in ecstasy as he hit her sweet spot and her hips matched his rhythm.

"Oh Marley!" he growled back at her weakly. Ryder took her higher with each thrust and she arched her back, wanting him inside of her even more.

"Oh God Ryder! I think I'm…" she cried.

"It's fine baby, I'm right here." he soothed, waiting for her release. She came and rode out the rest of his orgasm as he growled obscenities and sweet nothings to her, making her weep in pleasure. Then, he collapsed next to her, pulling her closer to him. They were both out of breath.

"Oh. My. God. I can't breath. My heart is racing." Marley exclaimed, throwing her arms over her head.

"That was so amazing. Was it worth it?" he asked her, running his hand up

and down her body.

"Definitely." she agreed breathlessly as the settled down into the bed.

"I love you, Marls." he sighed.

"I love you too." she replied honestly, kissing the top of his nose.

After a while, she turned to him and spoke, tracing invisible circles into his chest. "Hey Ryder. Your curfew isn't until midnight and it's only eight. Think we could go for round two?" she asked innocently with a mysterious spark in her eyes.

Ryder pulled her on top of him in response. "Hell yes, baby." he chuckled.


End file.
